Immigrant Song
by Pelawen Night
Summary: Just a short one- shot based on the idea sparked by the Immigrant song. Based on pranks might become mini series if reviews are high enough. So go ahead and read you know your curious.


PelawenNight here hey ya'll to those who are going to read this fic hope ya'll enjoy! It's short and just a idea please review.

**Immigrant song**

Oneshot. Eric has always hated the Immigrant song by Led Zeppelin and thinks Pam is trying to pull a prank on him.

* * *

'Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh,  
We come from the land of the ice and snow,  
From the midnight sun where the hot springs flow.  
The hammer of the gods will drive our ships to new lands,  
To fight the horde, singing and crying: Valhalla, I am coming!'

Sang my phone as a number I hadn't known attempted to reach me. Ignoring it, "Damn it Pamela!" I hollered from the cellar of our club.

"What?" she questioned in her typical snarky remark as she opened the door to the cellar.

"You know damn well what. _This song_!"

"What about it?"

"You set it as the ringtone!"

"Now, Eric, why would I start this again after what happened last time."  
I guess what had happened last time was a bit over extreme, but it was worth it.

Years ago Pam and I would pull little pranks on one another. Let's say when I first turned her she wasn't much of a prankster. I had begun our "little prank" after a decade and I had taken a drunken human to her and glamoured him into saying "Women are made to be loved not understood." Thinking she'd just slap him and not drain him. _Oops. _She had gotten back at me by putting hot pink dye onto my soap bar; I was pink for a week. _Bitch_ My final prank, and our truce, was when I had commanded her to leave me and go to coffin while she was asleep I poured tar on her and added peacock feathers thus making her a 5'6 peacock in pre-owned crocks; in 1999.

"Then who would put this retched song on my phone?"

"Well it wasn't me." She turned on her heel and went back to the top to do god knows what with her progeny. Not that I blame her.

I went back to putting chains on my favorite Viking torture devise.

_Why isn't Ginger or Tara doing this? _

**-Two nights later-**

'On we sweep with threshing oar, Our only goal will be the western shore.  
Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh,  
We come from the land of the ice and snow,  
From the midnight sun where the hot springs blow.  
How soft your fields so green, can whisper tales of gore,  
Of how we calmed the tides of war. We are your overlords.  
On we sweep with threshing oar, Our only goal will be the western shore.  
So now you'd better stop and rebuild all your ruins,  
For peace and trust can win the day despite of all your losing.'

It was just past sunset and I had flew out of my coffin and over to tear Pam's open. Her eyes shot open and her fangs dropped out of self defense.

"KNOCK IT THE FUCK OFF PAMELA!"

"What did I do Eric?"

"_That song it's on again._"

"Eric do you think I would be that petty to play _that song?_ I'd do something more clever, like, I don't know, replace all your clothing with pink 80's spandex." She callously replied all the while staying motionless in her coffin. Tara had risen from her coffin and stood behind me in a fighting stance. "Tara, leave." Pam commanded and she complied.

"Then who would do something as childish as this?"

"The fact that you're getting upset over something so childish is quite amusing, my child." An amused voice rose from the shadows of our cellar.

I had dropped to one knee to show respect to my maker, I looked over to my child and pulled her to her knees.

"Godric." I breathed.

"Yes my child."

"But why would you mess with me?" I whined. "We haven't seen each other in a century."

"It's how the humans say you've been punked." Godric stated smirking as he strolled away up the grey stairs looking very self satisfied.

_What the fuck just happened?_ I stayed in my kneeling position trying to process what had happened. When my progeny walked towards me smirking victoriously.

"Pay backs a bitch! And its just beginning." Pam whispered in my ear as she left.

I growled letting my fangs drop "Oh Pamela you have no idea!"_ let the games begin._

* * *

**Idea for the story sparked by the Immigrant Song, by Led Zeppelin. I heard the song and couldn't resist getting this fan fiction written. So I shared the idea with my best friend T-A-Lovely who wrote this fic I just came up with the Idea and edited so I hope you all enjoyed this one-shot please review! **


End file.
